Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips
by Dozo14
Summary: When magical children start disappearing, the Elders send a new Whitelighter to help the Chosen, much to their frustration. A spell to find the children has unintended results and things are further complicated when Violet gets some unexpected guests from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Xxx

As the first snow began to fall, a group of children gathered in the park for a snowball fight. Among them was Cody Benson, a ten year old boy wearing a blue hat. He was a normal kid, except that he was a witch. It was a secret that he had to keep from his friends, otherwise he and his family would be in big trouble. He didn't quite understand why, but his mother explained that bad men would come and take him away if he revealed his magic. As the snow began to increase, most kids went home before it turned into a storm. Cody decided to go home as well. As he passed the playground, someone suddenly threw a snowball at his head.

"Who did that?" Cody asked as he looked around.

A few boys laughed and came out of hiding. There were three of them, all about his age. He did not recognize them. They did not go to his school and he had never seen them before. They all had black hair and pale green eyes, so Cody wondered if they were brothers.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm Rex, these are my brothers." The first boy said. "We want to have a snowball fight, but we need one more player. Want to play?"

"I should get home because of the storm." Cody replied.

"Don't worry, my dad said there won't be a storm." Rex said. "He knows stuff like that."

"Okay..." Cody said. "Okay, I'll play for a while."

The other boys smiled and they began to throw snowballs at each other. Cody had so much fun that he completely forgot about the time. When they finally stopped, it was already getting dark. His mom would surely be worried.

"I should go." Cody said.

"Wait." Rex replied. "We want to be friends. We're new, so we don't know a lot of kids here."

"I can be your friend." Cody said.

"Great." Rex said. "Want to know a secret?"

"Sure." Cody replied.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Rex asked.

Cody nodded and Rex smirked. He held out his hand and it began to glow. As he pointed it at the ground, the snow began to melt away. Cody was surprised. He knew it was some sort of magic and wondered if Rex and his brothers were witches like him.

"Cool secret huh?" Rex replied. "Do you have one as well?"

"I'm not supposed to show anyone." Cody said.

"You can trust us. We're friends now." Rex said. "Besides, I showed you my secret. It's only fair if you show us yours."

"I guess." Cody replied hesitantly.

Even though he was not supposed to use his magic, Cody wanted to show them. They were his friends and they had magic too. He spun his hand and the snow began to rise up from the ground and swirl around him. His mother called his power by a difficult name, but had explained that he could control wind.

"Your power is so cool." Rex said. "Come on, we got something else to show you."

Cody followed the other boys out of the park. When they crossed the street, Cody suddenly heard a strange music. He turned around and saw an ice cream truck driving toward them. When he looked at the others, he saw they were covering their ears and looked scared.

"He found us again!" Rex called out. "Quick, cover your ears. He is an evil man."

"Is he one of the bad men my mom warned me about?" Cody asked. "The ones that will take me away if they see my magic?"

"Yes. He took some of my brothers." Rex replied. "Come on, run."

Rex and the others began to run and Cody followed them. Cody was scared and almost began to cry. He wanted to go home to his mom. The truck was still following them, so they entered an alley and hid until it passed. Rex walked toward the street and checked around the corner.

"We're safe now." Rex said relieved.

"Why was he after us?" Cody asked.

"The ice cream man is evil. He hunts kids like us. He wants to take us away from our parents." Rex explained.

"I'm scared." Cody admitted tearfully. "I want to go home."

"Don't worry, Cody." Rex said. "We're friends now, remember. We can keep you safe. You have to come with us. Otherwise the bad man will go after your family."

"No, I want to go home." Cody replied upset.

"The ice cream man will find you." Rex argued. "You have to stay with us. We are your friends now. We shared our secret, remember?"

"Yeah." Cody replied tearfully.

"Do you want your family to be safe?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Cody said. "But I'm cold and scared. My mom can protect us."

"She can't help us." Rex replied. "Grown-ups can't stop the ice cream man. Only we can."

"How?" Cody asked.

"We have to work together." Rex replied. "You have to give me your magic. With this."

Rex opened his coat and revealed he was wearing a creepy necklace with a glowing green stone. It looked really old and expensive and Cody wondered how he got it.

"My father gave it to me. It can stop the bad man." Rex explained. "All you have to do is touch it."

Rex held out the necklace. As Cody reached for it, the stone began to glow brighter. The necklace scared him, but not as much as the ice cream man. He wanted to go home, but he needed to protect his family. He touched the stone. Once he did, a green fog started to surround him. Cody screamed as the fog engulfed him and he was sucked into the stone. All that was left was his blue hat.

"Another one down." Rex said with a smug smile.

"We need to hurry." One of the other boys said. "Before the ice cream man catches us. He keeps getting closer."

"Don't worry, brother." Rex replied as he looked at the glowing stone. "We almost have enough. Soon we will have all the magic we need to resurrect father. And then nobody will be able to hurt us ever again. Not even that cursed ice cream man and his stupid truck."

The kids laughed and ran away. A moment later, the ice cream truck drove into the alley and stopped. A man in his early thirties stepped out and found the green hat in the snow. He sighed as he picked it up, realizing he was too late again.

Xxx

In the Heavens, the council of Elders had gathered around a large marble table in the middle of an open space of white fog. Endless pillars rose from the clouds below and disappeared in the skies above. When the last chair was filled by an Elder, Odin nodded and Sandra rose from her chair to address the others.

"We have heard troubling news." Sandra said. "The children of witches are being taken. Four are already missing in San Francisco."

"Do we know what happened? Who is behind this?" Odin asked.

"We have a report from the mortal in charge of the ice cream truck." Sandra explained. "Demonic children are active in the area. We suspect the two issues are related."

"Then we must act swiftly." Odin decided. "I take it you want to hand this to the Chosen?"

"Is that not why we gathered them?" Sandra asked, sensing the distain in his voice. "Or is there something wrong?"

"They have no Whitelighter at the moment, so it is difficult to keep an eye on them." Odin noted. "Besides, I do not like who they are associating with. Those warlock twins are still suspects in the murder of the Tribunal."

"Odin, I do not see how they could possibly be connected to the Tribunal." Sandra replied. "They don't have that kind of power."

"Perhaps you are right." Odin admitted. "But I want a new Whitelighter assigned to the Chosen. I want to keep a close eye on them, before they become as difficult as the Charmed Ones."

A few Elders nodded and Sandra shook her head in disappointment. "It has been only months since they lost Mikelle." She said. "I think it's too soon. They will see it as us trying to replace their friend."

"They need guidance and supervision." Odin argued. "And we need a direct line of communication. They need a new Whitelighter, Sandra."

"Alright. I see your point." Sandra said. "But at least let me ease them…"

"No, there is no time." Odin interrupted her. "Not with those young witches disappearing."

"Then who are you sending?" Sandra asked.

"Someone who can keep them in line." Odin said. "Someone who knows the rules and will follow them to the letter."

The other Elders nodded in agreement and Sandra realized she was outnumbered. She sat down and hoped things would work out for the best. Losing Mikelle had been difficult for the Chosen, so she hoped they could accept a new Whitelighter, at least until those poor children were safe.

Xxx

Violet had just finished up cleaning and looked around with a satisfied look. The kitchen was spotless and organized. She liked having things perfect, and the cleaning was a great distraction from the mess that was her love life. She had not spoken to Arthur in two weeks, not since she had confronted him for ditching her at the housewarming party. It was clear he needed some time to get his priorities in order, and until then, she did not want to see him.

Violet walked into the living room and gasped. Despite the fact that she had cleaned it this morning, the room was a mess. Duncan was sitting at the dining table with a bunch of books and paper scattered all over, while Billie was lounging on the couch watching TV. Shoes were scattered across the floor, the pillows were a mess, and Billie had spilled popcorn all over the couch.

"You guys!" Violet called out upset. "I spent the entire morning cleaning up your mess. Now I can start all over again."

"Vi, there's three of us in this house, you cannot expect it to be perfect." Billie replied. "Come on, relax and watch trashy reality shows with me."

"This place is trashy enough, thank you." Violet said. "And why am I the one always cleaning up? Seriously, I feel like a soccer mom."

"Okay, what are you really upset about?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"I'm not upset." Violet replied.

"Please, you always start obsessing when something is wrong." Duncan said.

"She is angry with Arthur for not calling her." Billie noted from the couch.

"Figures, that explains a lot." Duncan remarked.

"I am not angry with him. We're just taking some time to think." Violet explained frustrated. "Or more accurately, he is taking some time."

"And you're okay with that?" Billie asked.

"Of course. I'm an adult, and we're in an adult relationship." Violet said. "We can handle this."

"Vi, you've been burying yourself in housekeeping." Duncan noted. "You even color-coordinated my closet. Including my boxers, which is a little weird."

"And the house is practically sterile." Billie added. "So just tell us what is going on."

"Alright." Violet admitted with a sigh. "I thought I could be an adult and create some distance, but I miss him. I'm worried. I want to know he is alright."

"Vi, Arthur is a smart guy." Duncan said. "He can take care of himself."

"And it's understandable if you miss him." Billie added. "But you have every right to be angry. He bailed on you at the party with some lame excuse."

"But I'm not just mad. I'm worried." Violet said. "I'm afraid this Wizard thing is becoming this crazy obsession. And with Bryant and his mysterious boss around, I'm nervous. Like things can go wrong every moment. So I clean to keep myself distracted."

"We get that." Duncan replied. "Though maybe you can find something else to keep you busy? Something that won't drive us insane as well?"

"I'll try." Violet said. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Violet walked over to the dining table and Billie joined her. The table was scattered with books and journals on magic. Billie picked up the small leather journal she used as a Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Billie asked. "And why is my Book of Shadows here?"

"Well, after Valefar, I realized that it might be a good idea to organize and combine our magical knowledge." Duncan explained. "So that when something like that happens again, we will be ready."

"Like a new Book of Shadows for all of us?" Billie asked.

"Something like that." Duncan replied.

"I think that's a great idea." Billie said. "We're a coven, so it makes sense that we share a book. And that way, we can all add stuff."

"What would I have to add?" Violet asked. "You guys know way more about magic than me."

"I guess, but you can add things as well." Billie replied. "Like all the spells you created so far. Out of the three of us, you're the best spell writer."

"Really?" Violet asked with a smile.

At that moment, there was a jingle in the room and a column of orbs descended into the room. A petite woman with blonde hair and glasses appeared. She was dressed in a grey dress suit and looked like a strict librarian.

"Hello." The Whitelighter said.

"Who are you?" Billie asked annoyed. "Ever heard of a doorbell?"

"Excuse me." The Whitelighter said. "I must apologize for the interruption, but it is quite urgent that we speak. My name is Gretchen. Your new Whitelighter."

"What?" Duncan asked.

"No." Billie said instantly. "We don't want a new Whitelighter. We had Mikelle."

"Yes, and while I am sorry for your loss, the Elders insisted." Gretchen said. "They don't want to lose contact with their most valuable asset."

"Asset?" Duncan replied insulted.

"In technical terms, of course. We appreciate all that you have done so far." Gretchen said. "I simply meant that the Elders think you are very important. And they want to keep an eye on you."

"Why is it so urgent?" Violet asked.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid there is a certain situation that…" Gretchen started to say, though she fell silent and gasped when she noticed all the magical books on the table. "Oh dear. This is not acceptable. Magical tomes must be kept protected at all times, in a suitable room."

"What?" Billie asked confused.

"Did Mikelle not teach you the basic rules?" Gretchen asked as she walked over to the table. "Magical tomes must be kept in the altar room along with any other magical tools."

"We have a study." Violet suggested.

"I was afraid of this." Gretchen said as she corrected her glasses. "It seems clear that Mikelle did little to teach you the basic rules."

"Excuse me?" Billie asked annoyed. "Are you implying that Mikelle did a poor job? Because she was our friend. She was like family."

"Whitelighters and witches are not supposed to be friends." Gretchen said. "Our relationship shall be purely professional. I am just a liaison to the council of Elders."

"Trust me, we won't be friends." Billie replied. "Now get out before I kick you out."

"I'm afraid can't do that." Gretchen said.

"I warned you." Billie replied. "Bye now."

Billie waved her hand and the front door flew open. She then flung her hand and threw Gretchen out on the front porch. Violet was shocked, but before she could do anything, Billie slammed the door shut and walked away.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 2

Xxx

Having thrown out the pesky new Whitelighter, Billie turned around and headed into the living room to resume watching television, ready to forget it had ever happened. She could not believe the freaking Elders would send them a new Whitelighter so soon after Mikelle. She had been a close friend, not someone who could easily be replaced. Especially by a replacement who was so annoying and disrespectful to her memory.

"Billie, I cannot believe you did that." Violet said concerned.

"Why not?" Billie asked. "She had no right to just orb in here and insult Mikelle."

"I don't think that was her intention." Duncan said.

"Are you defending her?" Billie asked angrily as she turned around and looked at him.

"No. I'm not." Duncan replied. "All I'm saying is that while she was a little rude, I'm sure the Elders would not have sent her without good reason."

"She did say it was urgent." Violet added.

"I don't like her." Billie said defensively.

"You don't have to." Duncan said. "But let's at least hear what she has to say."

Billie hesitated. Although she knew she was going to hate this, she realized that it was important to hear her out. It could be that there were innocents in trouble. She headed toward the door, though before she could take a step, a column of orbs descended and Gretchen reappeared. Billie resisted the urge to kick her out again.

"That was quite rude, but I'm glad at least a few of you can see reason." Gretchen said.

"Alright, we agreed to hear you out, but that does not give you the right to just orb in uninvited." Duncan said. "Or to listen in on private conversations."

"I am your liaison to the Elders." Gretchen said. "I only come when I have important information that cannot wait. I don't have time to ring the doorbell. The rules clearly state that…"

"We don't care about your rules." Billie called out annoyed.

"But rules are necessary to keep order." Gretchen replied with a frown. "How can you expect to do your jobs properly without rules?"

"We've managed so far." Billie said.

"I beg to differ." Gretchen said. "Before coming here, I have studied your work. I have already started putting together a training program to improve your efforts."

"Lady, I am this close to throwing you out again." Billie warned her.

"Alright, alright." Violet said nervously as she stepped between the other women. "Clearly this is going to take some time to adjust. What if we focus on the problem at hand first? Gretchen, you said you had an important matter to discuss?"

"Fine." Billie replied.

"Yes, under the circumstances, I think that would be best." Gretchen said as she corrected her glasses. "We can discuss the complete lack of discipline later."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Duncan remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"I have come to warn you about a number of magical children that have disappeared." Gretchen said. "The Elders are quite concerned."

"Disappeared how?" Violet asked.

"We don't know yet." Gretchen replied. "That is why the Elders want you to investigate."

"What do you know?" Duncan asked.

"So far, all the children are witches. All boys." Gretchen informed them. "All of them disappeared without a trace."

"Oh no, magical kids?" Billie asked shocked. "We need to warn Piper and her sisters. Wyatt and Chris could be in danger."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Gretchen said. "So far, all the boys are between the ages of nine and twelve. If I'm correct, none of the Halliwell children have reached that age."

"Wyatt is almost six." Billie informed her.

"Exactly." Gretchen said.

"Do you know anything else?" Duncan asked. "Any connection between the kids? Do they go to the same school for example?"

"We have not been able to find a connection." Gretchen replied. "Although they all live in the city, they come from different magical families, live in different parts of town and go to different schools."

"But they all have magic?" Billie asked. "Active powers?"

"Yes." Gretchen replied.

"So someone could be targeting them for their powers." Billie concluded.

"Yes, well, that is a possibility." Gretchen replied in a disregarding tone. "However, I do think it best to examine all possibilities before jumping to conclusions."

"I hate asking this, but are we sure they are still alive?" Violet asked.

"As far as we can tell, yes." Gretchen replied.

"What have the families done to locate them?" Duncan asked.

"They have tried looking, scrying, and locator spells." Gretchen summed up. "One desperate family even hired a demonic bounty hunter, though the Elders quickly put a stop to that."

"Why? Was that against the rules?" Billie asked sarcastically.

"I certainly hope that is not a serious question." Gretchen replied appalled. "Consorting with demons is severely frowned upon."

"Yeah, try telling that to the Charmed Ones." Billie noted.

"The many indiscretions of the Charmed Ones have led to at least twenty new rules in the last years." Gretchen explained. "They are not suitable examples."

"They are the best witches is history." Duncan said with a frown.

"They are the most powerful, certainly not the best." Gretchen replied. "If they were the best, they would have followed the rules."

"You really love rules, don't you?" Billie remarked.

"Rules are necessary." Gretchen said.

"Billie." Violet said impatiently. "Can we please move past this and just focus on the kids?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Billie said. "So we got the children of witches disappearing and no way to locate them. Am I missing anything?"

"There is one more thing." Gretchen replied. "We suspect that demonic children might be involved. They have been detected in the city."

"Wait, demonic children?" Violet asked confused. "As in little demons?"

"Yeah, but don't let their appearance fool you." Duncan said. "Demonic children are the offspring of upper-level demons. They are pure evil."

"Sounds nasty." Billie said.

"Exactly. It's definitely a lead that must be investigated." Gretchen said. "I suggest that you start with learning everything you can about these demonic children. That way there will be no surprises."

"Yeah, a good study session will solve everything." Billie remarked.

"Wait, I just remembered I came across an entry about demonic children in one of my books." Duncan said. "I think there was a spell in there to find them."

Duncan walked over to the table and starting going through the books. As he searched for the right one, Billie looked at Gretchen. Out of all the Whitelighters the Elders could have sent, why did they pick little miss-know-it-all? Because of her obsession with rules? Or just to annoy her? One thing was sure, though, she was nothing like Mikelle.

"Found it." Duncan said as he held up a book. "Most of the entry is old news, but it has a spell that should lead us directly to the demon kids."

"Great, let's cast it." Billie said. "The sooner we find those innocent kids, the better."

"Hold on." Gretchen said. "You can't just cast a spell. We have no idea what it might do or what kind of situation you will end up in. Before engaging a potentially dangerous situation, a witch must always be prepared for anything."

"That's a great rule, but every moment we waste, those kids are in danger." Billie replied. "Part of being a witch is taking risks to help innocents."

"Do you all feel this way?" Gretchen asked.

"I do." Duncan said.

"Me too." Violet added. "The thought of those kids out there, scared and alone, is horrible. I want to bring them back home safely."

"I still advice against it." Gretchen replied.

"Then let's put it to a vote." Billie suggested. "Everyone for the spell, raise your hand."

As all three of them raised their hands, Gretchen crossed her arms with a disapproving look. Knowing that she was clearly outnumbered, she chose not to say anything. After working out a plan, Billie got a blue candle needed for the spell while the others gathered some vanquishing potions. The plan was simple, find the demons, force them to tell them where the innocent kids are, and vanquish the little monsters.

"Alright, we need to circle around the candle and cast the spell." Duncan said.

"How will it lead us to the kids?" Violet asked.

"It doesn't say specifically." Duncan replied. "But I'm sure it will work. This book is from Magic School."

"Let's do this." Billie said.

Billie lit the candle and placed it on the floor. The Chosen gathered in a circle around it and joined hands to cast the spell.

"_Young and harmless demons seem,_

_Their evil nature will make you scream,_

_To guard us from their tricks and lies,_

_Let us see them through equal eyes"_

When the spell was cast, the flame on the candle turned blue and a pulse of light spread across the room. When it disappeared, the candle went out. Billie and the others all looked around confused, waiting for something to happen.

"Did the spell fail?" Violet asked.

"Anyone else feel light-headed?" Duncan asked.

Before the others could respond, Duncan collapsed on the floor. Billie and Violet kneeled down and tried to help him, though suddenly his entire body began to glow. When the light faded, something had changed. Billie rolled him around and gasped in shock when she saw his face. Instead of looking at Duncan, she was looking at a ten year old kid.

Xxx

Across town, a middle-aged woman was walking home after picking up some groceries. As she crossed a dark street, she got the feeling that someone was following her. She turned around and saw a kid running away. She then heard laughing all around her. Nervously, the woman increased her pace. Suddenly a kid with pale green eyes stood before her.

"Are you lost, dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"What is your name?" the woman asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Rex." The boy replied. "Now hand over the food, you dumb cow."

"Excuse me?" The woman asked shocked.

"I'm running out of patience." Rex said warningly. "And my brothers are getting hungry."

The woman turned around and saw two more kids standing behind her. As they came closer, they eyes began to glow green. The woman screamed and dropped her bags before running away. The demonic kids laughed.

"We should have killed her." One of the other boys said.

"Not right now." Rex replied. "We stick to the plan, and once father is back, we can kill all the stupid humans we want."

A little while later, the kids were holed up in an abandoned warehouse. They were gathered around a fire in a metal barrel. While his brothers were going through the stolen bags, Rex was staring at the green necklace. He placed it on the ground and whispered something in a demonic language. Green fog started to rise from the stone.

"I did as you asked, father." Rex said. "Soon you will be free."

"_It's not enough_." A hissing voice sounded. "_Need more._"

"I will get more. I promise." Rex replied. "But these kids are weak. I need a powerful one."

"_Then find one_." The hissing voice ordered.

The fog retreated back into the necklace and Rex picked it up. He would do as he was asked. He smiled knowing that his father would soon be freed. Then all hell would break loose.

Xxx

Back at the house, Billie and Violet carefully placed the sleeping boy on the couch and took a few steps back to look at him. It seemed impossible, but Billie knew the kid was Duncan. He had the same hair and face, and even wore the same clothes, which were now way too big. She had seen magic done some freaky things, but this was definitely one of the weirdest.

"I don't understand." Violet said. "What happened?"

"The spell must have backfired or something." Billie replied.

"Is he alright?" Violet asked.

"I think he is just asleep." Billie said and she turned to Gretchen, who was standing by the window. "Do you know something?"

"I don't." Gretchen replied. "I won't say I told you so, but I warned you about casting a spell unprepared."

"That is the exact same thing." Billie called out annoyed.

"Guys, I think he's waking up." Violet said.

Billie turned to Duncan and saw he was waking up. He yawned and opened his eyes. Violet sat down on the couch next to him. "Duncan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Duncan replied.

"Do you know who we are?" Violet asked.

"Of course I know who you are." Duncan replied with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Billie asked.

"We were casting the spell and then I felt dizzy and…" Duncan began to tell, then he suddenly became quiet. "Wait, why does my voice sound so high? And why do I feel weird?"

"Uh… the spell had an unintended effect." Billie replied.

"Like what?" Duncan asked. He sat up and noticed his clothes were loose and baggy. He then looked at his arms and hands. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh god. Please tell me this is not what I think."

"Wish I could." Billie replied.

"Give me a mirror." Duncan demanded.

Violet nodded and walked over to the cupboard, where she grabbed a small mirror. When she handed it to Duncan, he looked at his own reflection with a stunned look. He touched his face to make sure it was real.

"Okay, turn me back." Duncan said quickly. "This is too freaky."

"I'm not sure that is possible." Gretchen said.

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"I don't think the spell backfired." Gretchen explained. "I think this is what was meant to happen. Let us see through equal eyes."

"So the spell turned me into a ten year old on purpose?" Duncan asked. "Why?"

"Maybe so you can lead us to the demonic kids." Billie noted.

"This is crazy, I am not walking around like this." Duncan said.

Duncan jumped off the couch and tried to walk away, though he nearly tripped over his way too big clothes. He had to pull up his pants to keep them from falling down. Billie and Violet had to suppress a laugh, as he looked ridiculous and kind-of adorable at the same time.

"This is not funny." Duncan said annoyed.

"Sorry, you just look so cute." Violet replied.

"I'm going to hate this." Duncan said. "So what now?"

"Well, the spell worked, just not how you intended." Gretchen explained. "Since we will need to adapt to his new situation, I suggest we take the night to recharge. Tomorrow, we will come up with a plan to get those boys back home."

Billie did not want to agree with Gretchen, but unfortunately knew she was right. They would not be able to find the kids at night, and it was too risky with Duncan in his current state. Not to mention, he seemed like he was pretty exhausted and could fall asleep at any moment.

"I think someone needs to get some sleep." Billie said.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Duncan said annoyed. "But… I am pretty tired. Must be the spell. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Do you need help?" Violet asked.

Although she was being sincere, Duncan obviously thought she was making fun of him and stormed up the stairs. When she heard his bedroom door slam shut, Billie suddenly felt like she was back at her old babysitting job. This was going to be a complete chaos.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 3

Xxx

The following morning, Billie woke up early after a troubled night filled with strange dreams. She remembered dreaming about the moment Mikelle was killed, about Gretchen lecturing her in the grand hall of Magic School in front of everyone, and finally about Duncan being turned into a baby, forcing her and Violet to raise him. Since they were all disturbing, she decided to shake them all off with a long and hot shower.

After her shower, Billie got dressed and headed downstairs. Duncan, still stuck as a ten-year-old, was sitting on the couch watching TV. Since all his clothes were too big for him, he was wearing one of his normal shirts as a long nightshirt. Billie noticed he was watching cartoons and smiling.

"What are you doing?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Duncan said as he quickly turned off the TV. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Really?" Billie remarked. "Because it looked like you were watching cartoons."

"So?" Duncan replied annoyed. "Grownups can watch cartoons as well."

"Whatever, I don't care." Billie said. "Where is Violet?"

"She had some errands to run, I think." Duncan replied.

"Okay. And what about you?" Billie asked. "How are you handling the whole kid thing?"

"It sucks being this short." Duncan replied. "I tried making breakfast, but I couldn't reach the top shelves. I had to get a chair to reach it."

"Not exactly what I meant." Billie said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Duncan said. "Once we save those kids, the spell should be reversed, so I'm not worried."

"Let's hope so." Billie replied, remembering her baby dream. "I'm going to get some coffee."

"Oh, can you get me some as well?" Duncan asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Billie replied. "You know, with you being ten. What if you get all hopped up on caffeine?"

"Billie, I'm not actually a kid." Duncan said annoyed. "It's just a spell, remember?"

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Billie replied.

Duncan gave her a dirty look and turned on the TV again, loudly. For someone claiming to still have an adult mind, he sure was acting immature. Should she be concerned about the effect the spell was having on him? Before she could answer her own question, the front door opened and Violet came walking in. She was holding a few plastic bags of a local warehouse.

"Where have you been?" Billie asked as she walked over. "Did you go shopping?"

"Well, I kind-of figured it was necessary." Violet said. "I mean, with Duncan being the way he is, he has no clothes that fit."

"How much did you buy?" Billie asked as she looked at the number of bags.

"Well, we don't know how long the spell will last, and I wasn't sure what sizes he needed." Violet replied. "So I got stuff in a bunch of sizes. Don't worry, I can return everything that doesn't fit."

"Okay." Billie replied.

"What's all of this?" Duncan asked as he joined them.

"I got you some new clothes." Violet said.

"Really?" Duncan asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, you need new clothes." Billie said. "Go try them on. I'm sure our annoying new Whitelighter will be here soon."

Duncan reluctantly grabbed the bags and began going through them. "Cool, dinosaurs." He suddenly called out excited as he held up a set of pajamas. When he saw the others looking at him, his face became red. "Uh… I mean, yeah, this will probably do."

Embarrassed about his reaction, Duncan quickly grabbed his stuff and ran upstairs. Violet looked concerned and turned to Billie. "Are you sure he is alright?"

"I don't know." Billie admitted. "I think the sooner the spell ends, the better."

"Not just for his sake, but those poor kids as well." Violet said. "I barely slept last night. I keep having the feeling something disastrous is going to happen. Like right now."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both Billie and Violet froze. They looked at each other and took a step back from the door, as if a demon could storm in at any second. Then Billie realized they were being ridiculous and she shook her head.

"This is silly." Billie said. "Evil doesn't ring the doorbell."

"You're right." Violet said relieved. "I'll get it."

Violet headed to the door and opened it. There were two people standing in front of them, a middle-aged man and woman. They looked like your typical, boring married couple. Billie had no idea who they were, but Violet looked absolutely shocked to see them.

"Mom, dad." Violet called out.

Xxx

Across town, the man in the ice cream truck, Caleb, rode around looking for signs of the demonic children. Ever since he had received his new destiny years ago, he had dedicated his life to hunting them down and keeping others safe. It was a noble yet somewhat odd job, since it involved riding around in an ice cream truck all year long. People would often give him strange looks, especially in the middle of winter like right now. Although he took pride in his job, he sometimes wondered about all the things he was missing out on, like dating. He had tried plenty of times, but he had always been somewhat shy and awkward. Not to mention that most women laughed at him when he told them he sold ice cream. The truth was even weirder.

Caleb entered a new neighborhood and turned on the melody known as the Devil's Chord, a magical set on notes that lured the demonic children to the truck. When he stopped at a small park, a little girl came running over. She looked cute in her pink fluffy coat and pig tails, but Caleb knew she was pure evil on the inside.

When the girl reached the truck, Caleb opened the side door. The girl screamed in a terrible demonic voice as she was sucked inside. Trapped in the pocket dimension within, where she would soon be devoured by the Nothing, a mysterious and unstoppable force. Caleb did not know what the Nothing was exactly and he didn't want to know either, as it scared him already. As long as it did its job, Caleb wanted nothing to do with it.

"Another one down." Caleb noted to himself.

Every demon destroyed was good news, but this girl was not his target. The demonic kids he was after had already abducted four innocent children. He needed to find them fast.

Caleb continued his way and suddenly spotted the kids he was after. The dark-haired demons with the eerie green eyes. He turned on the magical melody again, but they covered their ears and ran into an alley. Caleb followed, but soon lost sight of them. He parked the truck and got out. The echoes of demonic laughter surrounded him.

"Look at this stupid truck." One of the kids yelled.

"And that silly uniform." Another added.

"Return the kids you have kidnapped." Caleb called out.

"I don't think so." A voice sounded right behind him.

Caleb turned around and saw the leader of the kids standing right behind him. He held out his hands and Caleb quickly raised his own to defend himself. A searing heat hit his arms and Caleb cried out in pain. He fell down and pushed his burned arms in the cold snow.

"You cannot stop us." The boy said. "We will bring father back. Nothing can stop us."

With no way to defend himself, Caleb began crawling to the truck. The kid laughed and Caleb screamed as he felt his legs being hit with another wave of heat. He needed to hold on just a little longer. He reached for the keys on the truck.

"No!" The kid screamed.

Caleb turned the key and the melody began playing. The kid covered his ears and screamed to block out the music. He ran off into a side alley with the others. Caleb sat down and looked at his burned limbs. He used snow to cool them down, but he needed help. He would not survive for much longer with these wounds. Trying to block out the pain, Caleb climbed in his truck and drove off.

Xxx

The moment Violet opened the door, she felt like her heart had stopped and the world froze. She was struck by an overwhelming panic. Her parents were standing on the porch. Her loving and kind, but completely mortal and oblivious parents. Right in the middle of a magical crisis.

"Mom, dad." Violet said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Her mother called out cheerfully. "We came to visit you."

Before Violet could respond, her mother ran over and hugged her. She knew she should be glad to see them, but their timing was horrible. She never told them anything about being a witch. She looked over her shoulder at Billie for help, but her friend looked just as clueless.

Violet sighed. This was so typical of her mother. She was always an overbearing and loud presence, while her father mostly remained quiet and only spoke when he had something to say.

"We thought we'd visit." Her father said. "Your mother insisted."

"We haven't heard you for so long, and wanted to see where you live now." Her mother added. "And since you never invited us… We took matters into our own hands."

"As usual." Violet replied. "And what do you mean? I write letters all the time."

"Sure you do." Her mother said. "But that doesn't mean we don't miss you. Your letters are always so short. We want to know what is really happening in your life."

"Well, I wished you had called." Violet said. "Now is a really bad time. I'm really busy with… school."

"Oh, you can take a little break, right?" Her mother said. "You've always been so smart."

"Sorry, hi." Billie said as she finally stepped forward. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, my name is Billie. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, Billie." Her mother said as she hugged her. "Yes, wonderful. We've heard so much about you. And you're so pretty!"

"Thanks." Billie replied awkwardly. "Please, come in."

"You know, we were so happy when Violet wrote she finally got a real girlfriend." Her mother said. "She was painfully shy as a child. Used to play by herself a lot. She is so lucky to have a good friend like you."

"Mom!" Violet called out embarrassed.

"Oh, Violet, your house is lovely." Her mother said as she ignored her and walked into the living room, while her father followed.

"Billie, what are we going to do?" Violet asked nervously.

"Vi, they're your parents." Billie said.

"I know, but we got the demonic kids and Gretchen. Not to mention the whole Duncan situation upstairs." Violet replied.

"We'll think of something." Billie replied and she walked into the living room. "So Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. What a lovely surprise."

"Please dear, call me Margaret." Her mother said. "And my husband's name is Edwin."

"Can I get you a drink?" Billie asked. "Coffee maybe?"

"Maybe in a little while." Margaret replied. "I would love a tour first. And where is your other roommate? Duncan?"

"He is… out. Away." Violet lied. "Yeah, his boyfriend took him on a trip."

"How romantic." Margaret said with a smile. "You know, when you first wrote about him, I got the idea that you had a little crush, but then you told me he was gay, so…"

"Nope, no crush here." Violet said uncomfortably.

"Well, are you dating anyone?" Her mother asked.

"As a matter of fact." Billie started to say, but quickly shut up when Violet gave her a pleading look not to say anything. "Never mind."

"So you are seeing someone." Her mother noted excited. "Honey, tell us about him."

"It's complicated." Violet said.

Before Violet could continue, they heard tiny footsteps on the stairs and Duncan entered in the room in his new clothes. When he noticed her parents, he stopped in his tracks.

"And who is this cute little man?" Margaret asked.

"This is Wyatt." Billie said quickly. "We're babysitting him for a friend of ours."

"And how old are you, Wyatt?" Margaret asked.

"I'm… ten." Duncan replied reluctantly.

"Shouldn't he be in school right now?" Edwin asked.

"He was feeling a little sick." Violet said. "So that's why Piper asked us to look after him for a while."

"I see." Her mother noted. "Well, run along and play, dear."

Duncan frowned annoyed and headed over to the TV, though luckily he did not argue.

"So how about a tour?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, the house is a bit of a mess with Wyatt around." Billie said. "But I got a great idea. Vi, why don't you take your parents to see the campus?"

"Okay." Violet said hesitantly.

"I would love to see your college, honey." Her mother replied. "And maybe we'll run into your mysterious boyfriend?"

"I guess we can do that." Violet said slowly.

Violet knew that Billie was trying to get her parents out of the house, but unfortunately that meant she would be stuck with them all day. And although she loved them very much, an entire day was a little much. Especially if her mother was going to keep asking about Arthur. He was a subject she really didn't want to discuss.

Then again, Violet realized that Gretchen could show up any moment, and Duncan could screw up if her mother kept treating him like a kid. Realizing she had no choice, Violet grabbed her coat and led her parents out of the house.

Xxx

Just outside a school playground, Rex and his brothers sat on a bench looking at the kids on recess. His plan to kill the ice cream man had failed because of that annoying music, but at least he had injured him. Since his father still needed more magical power to return, he decided to focus on the task at hand. The amulet had picked up a trail of magic on the playground. One of those children was a witch.

"What are we going to do about the ice cream man?" One of his brother asked.

"Nothing, he is hurt." Rex replied. "I doubt he will be able to move, much less drive his stupid truck."

"Still, he keeps getting closer." His other brother said.

"Don't worry about it." Rex replied. "After our last encounter, I came up with a solution."

"What?" His brother asked.

"Not now." Rex replied as he felt the amulet beginning to shake. He pulled it from his coat and aimed it at the playground.

The amulet began to flash when Rex aimed it at a kid on the swings. His magical power was not great, but it would suffice. He got up and walked to the fence. Suddenly the amulet began to flash brightly and green fog rose from it.

"_Not him_." His father's voice hissed.

"I know he is weak, father." Rex replied. "But you wanted us to target children instead of grown-ups."

"_It has to be children_." His father said. "_It is the only way I can be freed_."

"I know, father, but we can't find any better." Rex replied.

"_Listen_." His father said harshly. "_I sensed a far greater power. A strong source of magic in the innocent form of a child_."

"Then lead us, father." Rex replied.

The fog retreated into the green stone and it began to glow faintly. When Rex began walking in a direction, the glow became brighter, like a homing beacon. Rex smirked, knowing it would lead them straight to this powerful child.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 4

Xxx

While waiting for Gretchen to finally show up, Billie impatiently paced across the living room. Although she still did not like their bossy new Whitelighter, she needed her right now. Duncan was pretty useless as a kid, while Violet had gone off with her parents to keep them out of the way. Meanwhile, they were still no closer to finding the demonic kids or the missing innocents. Basically everything was a mess, and she was the only one left to clean it up.

"Come on!" Billie called to the ceiling. "Gretchen!"

"Screaming is not going to help, you know." Duncan remarked from the couch.

"Yeah, well, watching stupid cartoons all day isn't helping either." Billie snapped at him. "Grow up."

"Wish I could." Duncan replied.

"Sorry, things are just a little chaotic right now." Billie said as she dropped down on the couch.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Duncan remarked.

When Duncan's phone began to ring on the table, he got up to answer it. However, he stopped when he saw who was calling. "Oh crap."

"What?" Billie asked.

"It's Nathan." Duncan said.

"So? Tell him what happened." Billie replied. "He'll understand."

"I don't want him to know." Duncan said. "This kid thing is humiliating. The fewer people who know, the better. Can you pick up? Just tell him I'm sick or something."

"You're such a baby." Billie remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Fine, give it." Duncan handed Billie the phone and she picked up. "Nathan, hey, it's Billie. Look, Duncan is really sick right now. Can he call you back later? Okay, see you later."

Billie hung up and handed the phone back to Duncan. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, thanks." Duncan replied.

At that moment, a column of orbs descended from the ceiling and Gretchen appeared. For some reason, she carrying a briefcase, which made her look even more boring.

"Good morning." Gretchen said.

"Finally." Billie called out. "We've been waiting forever."

"I had other responsibilities to attend to." Gretchen explained. "I just came from the Elders to discuss the situation."

"Do they know a way to fix me?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"Afraid not." Gretchen replied. "As I suspected, the spell was successful. The demonic children are hunting the children of witches, so the spell gave us exactly what we needed. And it will only end once its goal is accomplished."

"So wait, the spell basically turned Duncan into bait?" Billie asked.

"If you want to look at it that way." Gretchen replied. "Although he now has the body of a child, he still possesses the same magical power. The Elders suspect the demons are gathering the children to harness their magic."

"For what?" Duncan asked.

"They don't know." Gretchen replied. "But since they are keeping them alive, there must be a reason. Now I spent a lot of time coming up with a plan. If you will call Violet, we can begin."

"Uh, Violet isn't here." Billie said.

"Excuse me?" Gretchen asked with a frown.

"She had other business to attend to." Billie replied. "A personal matter."

"More urgent than this?" Gretchen asked as she crossed her arms. "Your responsibilities as a witch should always come first. How can you expect to protect the innocent if you let personal matters get in the way?"

"We have a right to a personal life." Billie said annoyed. "Or is that against your precious rules?"

"There is a time and a place for everything." Gretchen replied. "But duty comes first. You agreed to this when you became the Chosen, to protect the innocent."

"We want to protect the innocent." Duncan said. "But mostly I want to reverse this stupid spell as soon as possible. So can we get back to that?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable continuing without Violet." Gretchen said. "I set up a plan that involves all three of you. It offers the best rate of success and the least amount of risk."

"This isn't about statistics, Gretchen." Billie replied. "Fighting evil isn't something you can plan out. You have to act in the moment."

"I disagree." Gretchen said. "I think…"

"I don't care what you think!" Billie called out angrily. "You're not in charge of us. We never asked for you in the first place."

"I see." Gretchen replied somewhat dismayed.

Gretchen took off her glasses to clean them. Billie could not tell if she was simply bothered or actually upset. Either way, she had only stated the truth. The Elders forced Gretchen on them. They had to work together, but that didn't mean they had to be friends.

"So what now?" Duncan asked.

"Well." Gretchen said as she regained her composure. "We will have to adapt to the situation. We'll go over the plan and see if we can make it work. I made sure to bring a copy for everyone."

Gretchen opened her briefcase and pulled out a huge stack of papers. Billie and Duncan exchanged confused looks. Was that the plan or was Gretchen also writing a novel? Before Billie could ask, there was a sudden pounding on the door. It sounded desperate.

"Stay back." Billie told the others as she walked over.

The moment Billie opened the door, a man fell inside. He looked like he was in his thirties with dark brown hair, wearing a white uniform. However, what really stood out was the fact that his arms and legs were severely burned.

"Help please." The man pleaded before losing consciousness.

"Gretchen!" Billie screamed. "Quick, heal him."

Gretchen came running over and saw the burns. For a moment, she looked like she was going to be sick, but then kneeled down and started healing him. Billie looked out the door and saw an ice cream truck standing in front of the house. She recognized it from the Halliwell Book of Shadows. It was a truck created to lure and destroy demonic children. And it was driven by a mortal.

"What is going on?" Duncan asked as he entered the hall. Then he spotted the truck. "Cool, ice cream."

"Focus." Billie replied annoyed.

"Sorry." Duncan said. "It's getting a little difficult to concentrate."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked, though before Duncan could answer, Gretchen finished healing the burned man and stood up.

"I'm finished." Gretchen said. "Though since his wounds were severe, I suggest that he gets some rest. The healing process can be taxing."

"I'm alright." The man announced weakly as he tried to get to his feet. "My name is Caleb, I'm the ice cream man."

"I know who you are." Billie replied. "Let's sit down first."

Caleb nodded and Billie and Gretchen helped him into the living room. They sat him down on the couch so he could rest a bit.

"Can I get you anything?" Billie asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Caleb replied.

"Caleb is actually the one who first alerted the Elders to the demonic children." Gretchen said.

"Yeah, I've been tracking them for a long time." Caleb added. "These are not your typical demonic children. They're smart and organized, and I think there is more going on here."

"You mean aside from the fact they're kidnapping little witches?" Billie asked.

"I think it's all part of their plan." Caleb replied. "Most demonic kids only care about spreading chaos and suffering. They don't go around kidnapping people. They enjoy killing too much. Something else is behind this."

"Do you suspect they are working for someone?" Gretchen asked.

"Possibly." Caleb said. "But they usually don't listen or obey. They are not like normal kids, they are pure evil."

"The offspring of upper-level demons." Billie noted. "So if anyone can get them to obey…"

"It would have to be one of the parents." Caleb concluded. "Of course. That makes sense. The kids I encountered definitely seemed related."

"Okay, so what kind of upper-level demon would create an army of mini-demons and send them after witches instead of doing it himself?" Billie asked.

"A lazy demon?" Duncan suggested hopefully.

"Right." Billie replied with a frown. "That's a theory…"

"I might have an idea." Gretchen said. "I mean, we would still need to confirm it first, and the chance is very unlikely, but…"

"Gretchen, just spit it out." Billie said impatiently.

"Pazuzu." Gretchen replied.

"Pazuzu?" Billie repeated with a frown.

"That's a silly name." Duncan laughed.

"What do you know about him?" Billie asked.

"Pazuzu was an ancient Babylonian demon that could spread seeds of corruption through his mystical fog." Gretchen explained. "He spread his evil by infecting women, darkening their souls to give birth to pure evil children."

"You said was. Does that mean he is vanquished?" Caleb asked.

"Not quite." Gretchen replied. "Pazuzu was too powerful to be destroyed, so instead, a group of magical children was gathered to imprison him in an amulet."

"Why children?" Billie asked.

"Because only their pure souls could withstand his corruption." Gretchen said.

"And since children trapped him, only their power can set him free again." Billie reasoned. "That is why they are capturing these kids. To free their father from the amulet."

"That is a possibility." Gretchen stated.

"But if Pazuzu was imprisoned ages ago, how can his children still roam the earth?" Billie asked. "Demonic children might be immortal, but they do grow up, right?"

"They do." Caleb replied. "Where else do you think upper-level demons come from?"

"Well, I used to think they just popped out of the earth." Billie remarked. "But I guess every creature has to come from somewhere."

"Pazuzu was imprisoned a long time ago." Gretchen said. "Perhaps the spell on the amulet has weakened over time, or was never able to fully contain his power to begin with."

"So he can still knock up women from inside the amulet?" Billie asked disturbed. "Yikes, I'm never buying jewelry at a flea market ever again."

"This changes everything. If Pazuzu is freed, even the Chosen might not be able to defeat him." Gretchen said. "We need a new plan."

"Well, whatever you need, I'm here to help." Caleb said. "Capturing these kids is my responsibility."

Gretchen nodded and reached into her briefcase for a notepad. "Good." She replied as she handed out papers. "Let's begin with a brainstorm session, shall we?"

Billie rolled her eyes, but she reminded herself that they needed to work together to save the kids. She would have to be patient a little while longer. Hopefully, Violet had better luck with her parents and would be back soon, otherwise, she would probably go insane.

xxx

Her parents had only been around for two hours, but for Violet, it already felt like a week. She had given them the grand tour of the entire college. While her father seemed to be enjoying himself, her mother seemed more interested in interrogating her about her love life. When they wanted to take a break and get a drink, Violet took them to the coffee house on campus.

"I just don't get why you won't tell me." Her mother said as they sat down in a booth. "You used to tell me everything."

"When I was twelve." Violet replied. "And there is nothing to tell."

"Oh please, you're not fooling me." Her mother said. "You're my daughter and I know you best. You're stressing about something."

Violet rolled her eyes. She was stressing about more than one thing. She was worried about her friends, the innocent children and her parents finding out about magic. She did not want them to put them in danger. And of course, she was also still worried about Arthur.

"Violet?" A familiar voice asked.

Violet turned around and saw Zach walking up to the table. She had gone out with him when she still had a crush on Duncan. He had nearly been killed by his Wendigo friend as a result. Luckily, he did not remember that last part due to some memory dust used by Mikelle. She noticed he was wearing a cap and an apron, meaning he worked at the coffee house.

"Zach." Violet said. "Hey, how are you?"

"Long time no seen." Zach replied. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Yeah, me too." Violet said. "So you work here now?"

"Yeah, college isn't exactly cheap, you know." Zach replied with a smile. "This place has flexible hours."

"Violet, aren't you forgetting to introduce us?" Her mother asked in an obvious manner.

"Uh right, Zach, these are my parents." Violet said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Zach replied.

"How do the two of you know each other?" Her mother asked.

"Well, we sort-of went out on a date a while back." Zach replied hesitantly.

"Sort of?" Her mother asked. "So are you this mysterious boyfriend my daughter is refusing to talk about?"

"Margaret, stop making them feel uncomfortable." Her father remarked.

"I'm just asking a question." Her mother replied innocently.

"Mom, please stop." Violet called out. "Zach is not my boyfriend. We went out once. And I am dating someone else, but we had a fight. Things are complicated, so I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh, I should get back to work." Zach quickly said as he walked way.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Her mother said. "Tell me about it, maybe I can help. What's his name?"

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it." Her father said.

"Well, then what can we talk about?" Her mother replied upset. "I have barely spoken to my daughter in months. How else am I supposed to find out what is going on in her life?"

"Mom, please." Violet said softly as she looked around embarrassed. Her mother has raised her voice and a few people were looking their way.

"I'm sorry." Her mother said. "I just can't help but feel like we're not a part of your life anymore. You have these great friends and a nice house, but we don't even get invited over."

"It is normal for children to build a life separate from their parents, dear." Her father said.

"I think it's more than that." Her mother replied tearfully. "You're growing up into this wonderful young woman and it feels like you're pulling away from us."

"Mom, I never meant…" Violet started to say.

"Is it because of the adoption?" Her mother interrupted her.

"What?" Violet asked confused. "No! Why would you think that?"

"We figured now that you're in college, you might want to know more about your birth parents." Her mother said.

"You never asked us about them." Her father said.

"Because I never cared that I was adopted." Violet replied. "I always considered you my real family. I love you. That's why I never asked. The reason I haven't been in touch as much lately is because I have a lot going on. Things you might not understand."

"Honey, you can tell us anything." Her mother said. "We will always be here for you."

"I know." Violet replied with a smile.

Violet realized she needed to tell her parents the truth, but she was worried they might freak out. They were mortal, and about as normal as it got. They might not be able to handle it. Her magic was something she had inherited from her biological parents. Telling them could bring them closer together, or it might drive them apart.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 5

Xxx

After coming up with a new plan, Billie and Duncan arrived at a local arcade. Due to the cold weather, the place was filled with kids and teenagers. Since the demonic kids were tracking young witches through their powers, they should be able to track Duncan here. Because the arcade was loud and dark, it would be easy for Billie to hide in the crowd. Gretchen and Caleb would wait in the alley behind the arcade. The moment the demonic kids made contact with Duncan, he would lead them to the alley, where Caleb would use the truck to capture them.

"Cool, they got racing games!" Duncan called out when he spotted an arcade game.

He was about to run off, though Billie grabbed his arm. She was worried about him. Although the plan was simple, Duncan wasn't exactly being himself. She feared the spell was affecting him in more ways than one.

"What?" Duncan asked annoyed as he turned to her.

"Duncan, you do remember why we're here, right?" Billie asked.

"Of course." Duncan replied. "I might be a kid, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying you're stupid." Billie said. When she noticed his eyes wandering to another game behind her, she snapped her fingers to get his attention. "I'm saying you need to concentrate."

"I am." Duncan said annoyed.

"Okay, then tell me the plan." Billie replied.

"We're here to stop the demons." Duncan said. "I'm supposed to stay here and play games, wait for them to find me. Then… uh… what was I supposed to do again?"

"Take them to the alley." Billie reminded him. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all day."

"I feel kind-of weird." Duncan replied. "I know I'm actually an adult, but it's getting harder to remember it. It's all getting a bit fuzzy."

"Perhaps it's a side effect of the spell." Billie reasoned. "The longer you're a kid, the more you start to think like one."

"Wait, I'm not going to lose my mind, am I?" Duncan asked worried.

"I don't know." Billie replied. "All I know is that we'd better capture those kids as soon as possible. To get you back to normal."

"What if the plan fails?" Duncan asked nervously. "What if the spell lasts too long? What if I get stuck like this?"

"We'll find a way." Billie said.

"I hope you're right." Duncan replied as he looked around. "Because even though I know we need to stop the demons, all I really want to do right now is play all these games."

"Just remember that you're not a little kid anymore." Billie said. "You're an adult and a witch. Those innocents need us."

"Okay, I'll try." Duncan said.

"Good. Now go blend in before the demons realize this is a trap." Billie replied. "And where are you supposed to take them?"

"The alley." Duncan said as he rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm not stupid."

Feeling less than assured, Billie watched as Duncan ran off into the arcade. She hoped this plan would work. She would probably feel a lot more confident if Violet was here. She grabbed her phone and called her. As she did, she kept an eye on Duncan, who had started playing a game.

"Billie?" Violet asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, I wanted to check in." Billie replied. "How are things going with your parents?"

"Well, my mom just embarrassed me in public, but other than that, things are okay." Violet said. "They're at the campus store, so I have a few minutes to talk."

"What happened?" Billie asked.

"It's nothing. We just needed a heart-to-heart." Violet replied. "It actually made me realize that I need to tell them about my magic."

"Are you sure?" Billie asked.

"Not exactly." Violet replied. "But I guess I have been shutting them out a little. I want them to be a part of my life, magic or not."

"Good." Billie said. "I think you're making the right call."

"So how are things over there?" Violet asked. "Do you need me?"

"Well, I would feel a lot better if you were here, but I think we can manage for now." Billie replied. "I'm worried about Duncan, though."

"Why?" Violet asked.

"We're trying to lure the demonic kids into a trap." Billie explained. "But I think the spell is messing with his head. I think that because he has the body of a kid, his mind is regressing as well."

"That's not good." Violet replied. "Can't we reverse the spell?"

"Not until its purpose is fulfilled." Billie said. "Anyway, I am keeping an eye on him."

"Where are you?" Violet asked. "I keep hearing all these background noises."

"An arcade." Billie replied. "We figured it was the best place for a trap."

"A crowded place full with kids?" Violet asked. "Are you sure about that? You're not worried about losing sight of them?"

"No, I've got my eyes on Duncan as we…" Billie started to say as she turned around, at which point she noticed that Duncan was gone. "Speak. Oh crap."

"What?" Violet asked.

"I lost him." Billie said shocked.

"How?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, I was talking to you and I turned around for a second." Billie replied as she began searching the arcade.

"Alright, I'm coming over to help." Violet said.

"What about your parents?" Billie asked.

"I'll think of something." Violet replied. "Maybe leave them at the house."

"No, you can't." Billie said. "We can't have them snooping around with all the magical supplies lying around."

"Right, mom is a pretty huge snooper." Violet admitted. "I'll think of something. Call me when you have news."

"Okay, bye." Billie replied as she hung up.

Billie began running around the arcade. She was starting to see what Violet meant, there were kids everywhere. She was already starting to panic when she spotted Duncan playing some kind of shooter game. She was about go over to yell at him when she noticed something else. Three kids were heading toward Duncan. They all had the same pale skin and eerie green eyes. One was slightly taller than the others. Billie crept closer and hid behind a vending machine to eavesdrop.

"Hey." The taller kid said. "You're pretty good at this game. It's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Duncan replied. "I'm game over though. Do you want to play it?"

"Not right now." The kid replied. "My name is Rex, these are my brothers."

"I'm Duncan." Duncan replied.

"Are your parents around?" Rex asked. "Or are you alone?"

"No, I'm alone." Duncan replied. "Why?"

"Because I want to show you something." Rex replied. "I can tell that you're special like us. You have a secret, right?"

"How did you know?" Duncan asked.

"Because of this." Rex said as he held out a glowing green amulet. "It can tell who has magic."

"That's cool." Duncan replied. "Can I see it?"

"Not here." Rex said as he looked around and put the amulet back in his coat. "Look, Duncan, we need your help. Some evil man is after us and we need magic to stop him."

"I can help, I guess." Duncan replied.

"Come with us." Rex said.

"Wait, if someone is after you, we should be careful." Duncan said. "Let's take the alley."

"Good thinking." Rex replied. "Let's go."

Billie waited as Duncan led the demonic kids to the emergency exit. As they headed out, Billie counted to ten and followed. When she stormed into the alley, she saw the three kids had surrounded Duncan. Rex was holding out the amulet, which was glowing brightly. Green fog poured out and started to surround Duncan.

"Hey." Billie called out.

The demonic kids turned to Billie and she flung her arm, telekinetically throwing Rex against a wall. When the other two charged at her, she threw them back as well. She ran over to Duncan, who had fallen to his knees and was coughing.

"Are you okay?" Billie asked.

"I'm fine." Duncan relied.

"I knew it was a trap." Rex said as he crawled up. "You're not like other kids."

"Look who's talking." Duncan remarked.

"You're working with the guy in the truck, right?" Rex said. "It doesn't matter, you stupid witches can't stop us. And neither can he."

"Watch your tone." Billie replied.

When Billie flung her arm again, the kid quickly grabbed his amulet and a green shield of fog protected him from her power.

"Gretchen, now!" Billie called out.

The moment Billie called for her, Gretchen appeared in a column of orbs. At the same time, Caleb drove into the alley with the truck and started playing the magical tune. When Rex and his brothers saw the truck, they reached into their pockets and put something in their ears. Billie quickly realized they were smarter than they looked, as they had gotten noise-cancelling earplugs. If they could not hear the music, it could not affect them.

"Oh crap." Billie said.

"Kill them!" Rex screamed at his brothers.

The other two demonic kids nodded and joined hands. A blast of energy was released that knocked everyone across the alley. At the same time, Rex headed toward the truck and held out his hands. His hands began to glow and he unleashed a wave of heat. Caleb saw the attack coming and jumped out of the truck. When the heatwave hit the hood of the truck, it exploded and the music died off.

"Try stopping us now." Rex said with a smirk as he removed his earplugs.

As Gretchen rushed to aid Caleb, Billie jumped up and tried to attack Rex. Before she could, his brothers got in her way and unleashed another energy blast. Billie levitated to avoid it and landed on a dumpster.

"Let's get out of here." Rex said. "The witches will pay once father has been released."

As his brothers joined him, Rex grabbed the amulet and green fog began to fill the alley as a cover. Although Billie lost sight of the demons, she could hear them laughing as they ran off. When the fog lifted, the demons were gone.

"They are getting away." Gretchen called out.

"I know." Billie admitted as she turned to the broken truck. "But we just lost our only way of stopping them. We need to regroup."

"Agreed." Gretchen said. "Wait, where is Duncan?"

Billie turned around and looked around the alley. Duncan was nowhere to be seen. Had the demons taken him? Or had he stupidly decided to go after them on his own? Either way, they needed to find him fast. The demons were too dangerous to face alone, especially for a kid.

Xxx

After touring the campus, Violet returned home with her parents. Now that she had decided to tell them about her magic, she was looking for the right time and place. It would not be easy for them to hear, so maybe it was best to just get it over with. After the confrontation with her mother, she realized that keeping them out of her life was not the right choice. Biological or not, they were her parents and they needed to know who their daughter truly was.

"Mom, dad, I really need to tell you something." Violet said as they sat down in the living room.

"What is it, honey?" Her mother asked. "Do you want to know about your birth parents after all? That's okay. We understand."

"Mom, no, please just let me finish." Violet replied nervously. "This is not about my birth parents. Actually it's a little about them, but it's mostly about me. About who I am. What I am."

"Oh god." Her mother said with a gasp. "I get it now."

"You do?" Violet asked confused.

"I certainly don't." Her father added.

"Of course. It all makes sense." Her mother replied. "Your new life, the house, your friends. I understand, sweetie, and I accept you for what you are. And Billie is a wonderful girl."

"Oh no." Violet said shocked. "You think I'm gay."

"Lots of young women discover new things about themselves in college, dear." Her mother replied. "It doesn't matter how you define yourself, just as long as you're happy. Right, Edwin?"

"Of course." Her father said. "We love you unconditionally."

"Mom, I'm not gay." Violet replied annoyed.

"You're not?" Her mother asked. "Then I'm lost. What is this about?"

"It's about what I am, how I was born." Violet replied. "I'm not like you. I'm different."

"How so?" Her father asked.

"I am a witch." Violet said. "I was born with magic, but it only manifested recently."

"A witch?" Her mother asked with a worried frown. "You mean like one of those floating hippie types or like the creepy cult types? Violet, please tell me you didn't join a cult."

"No mom, I did not join a cult." Violet replied with a sigh. "I mean I'm an actual witch. With real magic. I can see the future and stop time."

"Edwin, our daughter joined a cult." Her mother said concerned as she looked at her father. "I bet she's on drugs as well. She thinks she has magic powers. She needs help."

"I knew this college wasn't the best choice." Her father replied.

"Would you just listen to me?!" Violet called out frustrated as she stood up. "I'm not on drugs and I'm not crazy. I have magical powers and I can prove it."

Violet picked up an empty glass and her parents stood up. She would prove she was a witch by freezing the glass in midair. She threw the glass up in the air, though before she could use her power, a column of orbs suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. The glass shattered on the floor and Billie and Gretchen appeared. Violet turned to her parents and saw their eyes widen. Her mother began screaming until she fainted in her father's arms.

"Oops." Billie said. "We should have checked if you were back yet."

"Oh no. This is completely against the rules." Gretchen added in a slight panic over breaking her precious rules. "Don't worry, I have memory dust."

"No, don't. I just told them the truth." Violet said and she turned around to face her father. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I think so." Her father replied as he gently put her mother in her seat. Instead of freaking out, he seemed calm and unfazed as always. "So you really are a witch. And so are your friends?"

"It's a long story." Violet said. "So you're not mad or freaked out?"

"No, of course not." Her father replied. "I have always known you were special, Violet. I just never realized how special."

"Sorry, but how can you be so calm?" Billie asked. "You just saw us appear out of thin air."

"I've always been open-minded." Her father replied with a shrug.

"But what about mom?" Violet asked.

"She will need some time, but she will be fine." Her father said. "She loves you very much."

"I know, dad." Violet replied as she walked over to hug her father.

"I hate disrupting this moment, Vi, but we got a situation." Billie said after a few moments. "We really need your help. Duncan is missing."

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 6

Xxx

After following the demonic children to their lair, Duncan stood outside the warehouse unsure of what to do. Running after them had been an impulse. His adult self wanted to help save the innocent kids, but his child self was too scared to act. He reminded himself he was not a kid, though it was getting harder to remember that. The spell needed to end soon, or else he worried he had to go through puberty all over again.

Duncan climbed on top of a dumpster, which wasn't easy for someone his height, and peeked into the warehouse through a cracked window. The demonic children standing by a fire. While Rex seemed quiet, the other two were talking excitedly.

"Did you see that truck explode? That was awesome." One of them said.

"Definitely." The other replied. "Now we don't have to worry about that ice cream creep anymore. I just wish we could have killed him and the witches."

"Me too." The first said. "But once father is freed, we can kill as many people as we want, right Rex?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Rex snapped at them. "Father is growing impatient. We need to find another witch fast."

"We should have gotten the one with the witches." His brother replied. "He was powerful."

"Because he wasn't really a kid." The other said. "It had to be some kind of spell."

"But the amulet worked." Rex replied. "If the blond witch hadn't interfered, father would have been freed."

"Should we go after him again?" One of his brothers asked.

"No, we can't underestimate the witches." Rex said.

"We can go back to the school and grab that weak kid from before." One of the others said.

Rex was about to say something, when the amulet began to glow. Green fog poured from the stone and a hissing voice sounded that sent a chill down Duncan's spine.

"_No_." The terrifying voice said. "_I have had enough of the weak scraps you're offering me_."

"But father…" Rex argued.

"_Silence_." The voice hissed. "_No more excuses. Get me the strong one stuck in the body of a child. Then I have enough power to free myself_."

"But how?" Rex asked. "The truck might be gone, but the witches are still dangerous."

"_Don't worry about the witches_." The voice replied.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked. "He is with them."

"_No, he is not_." The voice replied. "_I can sense him. He is right here. Alone_. _Find him!_"

As the green fog retreated into the amulet, Rex and the others looked around. They knew Duncan was close. Nervously, Duncan stepped away from the window and lost balance. He fell back and landed on a garbage bag. The sound of his crash attracted the attention of the demons, who began running in his direction.

Xxx

Violet and Billie sat waiting while Gretchen was hovering on a cloud of orbs. She needed to concentrate to sense Duncan's location. When Billie's phone started ringing, Gretchen glared at them. Billie quickly picked up her phone and entered the kitchen. At the same time, Violet's father came down the stairs. When he noticed Gretchen hovering, he stared with open mouth.

"Dad." Violet whispered as she took him into the hall. "How is mom?"

"Oh, she's resting on your bed." Her father replied without taking his eyes off Gretchen. "She is floating."

"It's actually called hovering." Violet noted. "But has mom said anything? Was she scared, confused, angry?"

"She hasn't exactly regained consciousness yet." Her father replied. "It was a huge shock to her."

"How can you be so calm?" Violet asked.

"Because you're my daughter." Her father replied. "I trust you. And once your mother has adjusted, she will feel the same."

"Thanks." Violet said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Hey, I just talked to Caleb." Billie announced as she came walking into the hall. "The truck can be fixed, but it is going to take a while."

"How long?" Violet asked.

"At least a few hours." Billie replied. "He needed to put in a new engine and he mentioned something about magical crystals."

"We don't have that kind of time." Violet said. "Those little monsters might free their father at any moment and Duncan is somewhere out there alone."

"I know." Billie replied.

"Can't we just vanquish them with potions?" Violet asked.

"I doubt it." Billie said. "They're upper-level demons and they got that freaky amulet protecting them."

At that moment, Gretchen opened her eyes and stood up. "I found him." She said. "His signal is weak and there is a lot of static, but I tell he is unharmed for the moment. He is scared, however."

"Then we need to get moving." Billie said.

"And do what?" Gretchen asked impatiently. "We need a plan."

"Yeah, because our last plan worked so well." Billie remarked annoyed.

"Still, rushing into another situation unprepared is foolish and dangerous." Gretchen said. "It's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Billie asked.

"All of this started when you impulsively decided to cast that spell." Gretchen said. "If you had listened to me right away, all of this might not have happened."

"She is kind-of right, Billie." Violet noted.

"It doesn't matter." Billie replied. "If Duncan is in danger, we need to act. If they capture him and use him to free their father, we will have lost for sure."

"Also a good point." Violet admitted. "If Pazuzu is freed, none of us will be able to stop him."

"So you would charge into battle prepared?" Gretchen asked with a frown. "Risking everything on the slim chance you might succeed?"

"A slim chance is better than no chance." Billie replied. "And I am not going to sit by and come up with a strategy while my friend is in danger."

"I'm with her." Violet said.

"I… I don't know what to say." Gretchen said in slight disarray. "The Elders… the rules… What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Alright." Violet's father said after being silent the entire time. "Let's all take a deep breath. Look, Gretchen, right? You mean well, but not everything in this world is determined by rules and statistics. Sometimes all that matters is what feels right."

Gretchen frowned as she considered his words and took off her glasses to polish them. "I think I can see your point, sir, but this is a magical situation and..."

"Oh, just zip it, Gretchen." Billie replied. "We've wasted enough time. Are you going to take us to Duncan or not?"

"Fine." Gretchen said reluctantly.

"Good." Billie said.

"Dad?" Violet asked.

"Don't worry about me, dear." Her father replied. "I will look after your mother. You just go save your friend and those kids."

Xxx

While the demonic children were looking for him, Duncan realized he was lost in the industrial area. He hid behind a fence and noticed his hands were trembling. He wanted to go home, to his mom and dad. No wait, that wasn't right. He wanted to go home to his friends. He was not a little kid. He could fight this, fight the demons.

Duncan held out his hand and tried to conjure a Bursting Ball. A small metallic sphere appeared and flashed before fading away. He realized that despite still having all his magic, he didn't have the focus and understanding to use it properly as a kid.

"We know you're here." Rex called out from somewhere. "You can't escape! Show yourself."

Duncan froze when he realized how close the demons were. He was too nervous to move. He felt like he was about to pee his pants. Suddenly green fog began to pour in. Duncan jumped up and ran, though the other two demonic kids appeared in front of him. He turned and saw Rex was behind him. He was surrounded.

"It was stupid to follow us." Rex said. "Now we can use your power to bring back our father."

"Why?" Duncan replied. "Need daddy to protect you?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rex said annoyed.

"Once our father is freed, we will rule this world." One of the other said. "His darkness will spread across the lands, corrupting everything."

"And then nobody will be able to stop us." The third one added.

"Wasn't he defeated by a bunch of little kids last time?" Duncan replied mockingly. "Sounds pretty lame to me."

"Shut up!" Rex called out angrily.

Rex held out his hand and Duncan ducked to avoid a wave of heat that caused the fence behind him to catch fire. He tackled Rex and ran as fast as he could. The demonic kids screamed and followed him. Duncan entered another alley and found himself at a dead end. Before he could turn back, the demons cornered him.

"It ends now." Rex said.

"I couldn't agree more." A familiar voice said.

Rex and the other spun around and were thrown back by an invisible force, crashing into a fence. Duncan looked up and saw Billie, Violet and Gretchen enter the alley. He was relieved to see them and smiled.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked.

"Don't get cocky. We still got those little freaks to deal with." Billie replied.

"You can't defeat us." Rex said as he rose to his feet. "We destroyed the truck."

"What makes you think we need a truck?" Violet replied.

"Kill them." Rex ordered his brothers as the other two demonic kids got up.

"Oh no, not again." Billie said.

The two demonic kids joined hands and unleashed a powerful energy blast. At the same time, Billie raised her hand and blocked it with her telekinesis. As the two forces collided midair, energy began to build up. Duncan noticed Billie was struggling to hold it back. Eventually, the energy combusted and sent a shockwave through the alley.

"My turn now." Billie said.

Billie screamed and flung her arm. A wave of telekinetic energy was released that destroyed everything in its path. The demonic pair screamed as they were hit by the wave and disintegrated instantly. When the wave faded, an exhausted Billie fell to her knees.

"No!" Rex screamed and ran away.

"He is getting away!" Violet said.

Duncan and the others began running after Rex. He was about to escape when a red pickup truck raced into the alley and crashed into him. Rex was knocked back and rolled over the ground, where he remained still. Everyone stared at the truck as the driver hit the brakes and got out.

"That was for wrecking my ice cream truck." Caleb said.

"You hit him with a car." Gretchen said shocked.

"That was so cool." Duncan added with a smile.

"You idiots." Rex said angrily as he got up covered in bruises and scratches, which began healing instantly. "I'm a demon. Think that hurt me?" He grabbed the amulet and it began to glow. "I can channel enough of my father's power to destroy you all."

"What is he doing?" Violet asked nervously as green fog poured out of the amulet and began covering the alley.

"He is taking power from the amulet." Gretchen replied. "Get back. Don't touch it."

"I can stop it." Violet said as she held out her hands in an attempt to freeze the fog, though it only seemed to slow down a little. "Or not."

"How do we stop this?" Caleb asked.

"We can't." Gretchen replied. "The fog corrupts everyone it touches."

"Except children." Duncan noted as he suddenly remembered the story of Pazuzu. "Children are immune to the fog, right?"

"No, it's too dangerous." Violet said.

"No, it's not. This is exactly what this spell was for." Duncan replied. "I can do this."

As the others back away, Duncan stepped forward and entered the fog. He followed the green glow of the amulet and stood face to face with Rex. The demonic kid's eyes were glowing bright green.

"_You can't stand against us_." Rex said as the hissing voice of his father echoed through.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." Duncan replied.

"_A single child cannot defeat us_." Rex and Pazuzu said.

"Luckily, I'm not just a child." Duncan said.

Duncan reached out for the amulet. The moment he touched it, the fog stopped spreading. The green glow turned to bright gold. Duncan realized that this was how Pazuzu was defeated the first time. The pure desire to protect his friends was stronger than its corruption. He focused on his friends and loved ones. Rex and his father screamed furiously as the fog withdrew into the amulet. When the fog was gone, the amulet became brighter until it erupted in a flash of blinding light.

Xxx

When alley was engulfed in a bright flash of light, Billie and the others covered their eyes. Whatever Duncan did, it seemed to have worked, though she worried about his safety. As the light faded, Billie blinked a few times to regain her sight.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." Billie replied.

Billie looked ahead to where Duncan and Rex had been standing. Several unconscious children were lying on the ground, the young witches that had been trapped in the amulet. Gretchen ran over to check on them. Billie noticed the amulet on the ground next to a shadow burned into the ground, the shadow of a child.

"Billie, over here." Violet said.

Billie ran over to Violet and saw she was kneeling next to Duncan. He was unconscious, and still in the body of a child. Gretchen also kneeled down next to him and held a glowing hand over him.

"He is just unconscious." Gretchen said.

"I don't understand, why is he still like that?" Billie asked. "What happened?"

"Like the children in ancient times, Duncan was able to stop Pazuzu's corruption with a pure soul." Gretchen explained. "His desire to protect his friends was stronger than the demon's evil. The light he produced freed the captured children and seemingly evaporated Rex."

Billie looked over at the shadow burned into the ground.

"So why is he still a child?" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Gretchen admitted. "Perhaps the spell takes some time to wear off, or maybe he was affected by it too long."

"Are you saying he could be stuck like this?" Billie asked nervously.

"I wish I knew." Gretchen replied. "We'll have to wait and see. For now, we need to get him and the innocent children home."

"I will take the children to their parents." Caleb said. "But what are we going to do about that amulet?"

As Caleb began collecting the children, the others looked at the amulet lying on the ground. Billie wanted to pick it up, though before she could, Gretchen stopped her.

"Wait, Pazuzu still resides in the amulet." Gretchen said. "I will take it. I'm sure the Elders will know what to do with it."

"Alright." Billie said as she felt she was getting a bit lightheaded. "Maybe we should get home then. I'm exhausted."

"I can imagine why." Violet noted as she offered some support. "You unleashed some major power back there. How did you do that?"

"I knew my powers were still evolving, but I had no idea they had gotten this strong." Billie admitted.

"Magical powers tend to develop at times when they are needed most." Gretchen said. "It is magic's way of ensuring fate runs its course."

"Good to know." Billie replied with a faint smile.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 12: The Curious Case of Duncan Phillips

Part 7

Xxx

The following morning, Billie was the first one up despite still feeling tired from using her new power. She sat in the living room with a cup of tea, thinking about what happened. Duncan still had not woken up after defeating Rex and Pazuzu, though Gretchen had assured them he was just exhausted. All they could do was hope and wait and for the spell to wear off. She really hoped it would wear off soon, as she could not handle Duncan as a kid for much longer. When Billie heard a noise, she turned and saw Violet entering the living room. Her parents were still at the house and staying in the guest bedroom. They had not been able to talk yet.

"Morning." Billie said. '"How did you sleep?"

"Not good." Violet replied. "I kept worrying about everything that's going on. My parents, Duncan. Arthur, of course."

"Did you check on him?" Billie asked.

"Arthur?" Violet replied.

"No, Duncan." Billie said.

"Right, of course." Violet replied. "Yeah, I did, he was still sleeping. And still a kid. How much longer is this spell going to take?"

"I don't know." Billie said.

"You don't think it's permanent, do you?" Violet asked worried. "What if he forgets who he was as an adult?"

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Billie replied. "He might be cute as a little kid, but I am not ready to raise one."

"Too weird to even think about." Violet added.

"So are your parents up yet?" Billie asked.

"I heard something, so I think they will be down soon." Violet replied. "Moment of truth, I guess."

"Your father took it well." Billie said.

"Yeah, but my mom is a different story." Violet replied. "I just hope she can process it all."

At that moment, a column of orbs descended from the ceiling and Gretchen appeared. As usual, she looked like a stiff Liberian in a brown skirt suit. Billie still did not like her very much, but she had to admit she had been somewhat helpful.

"Gretchen." Billie remarked. "What a lovely surprise."

"Good morning to you too." Gretchen replied. "I came to inform you that Pazuzu's amulet is stored safely by the Elders. You will not have to worry about him again."

"Good to know." Billie said.

"I also came to inform you that I have decided to terminate our professional relationship." Gretchen said.

"Wait, you're firing us?" Violet asked surprised.

"Can you do that?" Billie asked.

"Gretchen, I know we didn't get off on the best foot, but…" Violet began.

"Violet, it's okay." Gretchen interrupted her. "Let me be clear that I feel no animosity toward you. I have just come to the conclusion that our working methods are too different. I have seen that you tend to act on feeling, what your gut tells you is right. I can't work like that. I need to think before I act."

"Are you calling us stupid?" Billie asked.

"On the contrary, you have something that I don't." Gretchen explained. "I have come to the conclusion that I can't keep up with the three of you. I need rules and planning. If I continue to work with you, I suspect I will only slow you down."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Violet said.

"Don't be. I have learned from my experiences with you." Gretchen.

"So are we getting a new Whitelighter?" Billie asked. "I'm sure the Elders will want to keep an eye on us."

"I don't know yet." Gretchen replied. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." Billie said. "And just so you know, we did learn something for you. We will try to think before acting a little more."

Gretchen nodded and orbed away with a faint smile. Billie was still a little surprised, but she understood the decision. She respected it and it actually made her like Gretchen a little more.

"That was random." Violet said.

"No, I think it makes sense." Billie replied.

As Violet headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, Billie reached for her tea. However, before she could take a sip, the doorbell rang. She reluctantly put the tea down and tied up her robe before answering the door. When she opened it, she saw it was Caleb. The ice cream truck was parked behind him and a familiar melody was playing.

"You fixed the truck." Billie noted.

"I did." Caleb replied. 'Took me all night, but I'm back in business. I wanted to come by and thank you for helping me stop those demonic kids."

"You're welcome." Billie said with a smile. "So did the innocent children get back home safe?"

"All of them are happily reunited with their parents." Caleb replied.

"Good, so do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or tea?" Billie asked.

"Wish I could, but I just got a call from the Elders." Caleb said. "Duty calls. I'm sure you know the feeling."

"I do." Billie admitted. "But I have my friends. Being on the road must get lonely."

"Sometimes." Caleb admitted. "But when I brought those children home, I was reminded of how important my work is. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Good luck." Billie said.

"You too." Caleb replied.

Billie gave him a hug goodbye and closed the door. When she headed back into the living room, Violet was waiting for her. Before she could explain who was at the door, Violet's parents came down the stairs with their bags and suitcases. Billie could instantly tell that Violet became nervous. It looked like her parents were trying to get out as soon as possible.

"Hey, what is going on?" Violet asked.

"Your mother decided that she wants to go home." Her father said.

"Mom?" Violet asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetie." Her mother replied as she walked over and took her hands. "What you told me was quite a shock, and I will need some time deal with it all, give it a place."

"How much time?" Violet asked.

"I don't know, dear." Her mother said. "But your father and I had a long talk last night and I want you to know that no matter what, I love you. You will always be my daughter."

"That's all I needed to hear." Violet said as she hugged her.

"We got something for you." Her father added as he held out an envelope. "It's a letter about your adoption. Please wait with reading it until you're ready."

"Okay." Violet said somewhat confused as she accepted the letter.

"We should get going now." Her mother said. "Be safe and remember to call us. At least once a week. And I still want to hear about this boyfriend trouble."

"I promise." Violet replied.

Billie waited as Violet said goodbye to her parents and walked them to the car. She was relieved that her mother reacted the way she did. It would take some adjusting, but ultimately she would accept Violet being a witch. She stared at the letter on the table and wondered what was in it. But it wasn't her place to pry. She waited for Violet to get back inside.

"So what do you think is in the letter?" Billie asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'll read it later." Violet replied. "I'm just glad they're okay."

"Hey, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

Billie and Violet turned around and saw Duncan standing behind them. The regular adult version. They both smiled in relief that the spell had broken and that he was back.

"Okay, seriously, what is going on?" Duncan asked annoyed. "My memory is all hazy and my entire body is sore, like I had bad muscle cramps. And what's with all the kids' clothes in my room?"

"You don't remember anything?" Billie asked.

"Bits and pieces, but not really." Duncan replied with a frown. "Something about a strange melody, green fog and… an arcade… Wait, was I kid again?"

"Don't worry, you were an adorable kid." Billie said with a smile. "We'll fill you in on what happened over breakfast."

Billie and Violet smirked at Duncan's obvious confusion as they headed to the kitchen, but they were both relieved to have their friend back the way he should be.

Xxx

In a column of orbs, Gretchen appeared in the Heavens. She had changed into the traditional robes and pulled it over her head as she walked through the endless clouds. When she reached an elevated marble platform, she found someone waiting for her. Odin.

"You summoned me, wise one?" Gretchen asked nervously as she took a bow.

"You quit as the Chosen's whitelighter?" Odin asked. "After I specifically asked you to keep an eye on them?"

"I did, sir." Gretchen replied. "But I can explain."

"I don't care about your explanation." Odin stated harshly. "I gave an order and you disobeyed it. No doubt the influence of the witches."

"No sir, it was I who decided that I was not suited for the job." Gretchen said.

"It was as I feared. The Chosen are becoming as uncontrollable as the Charmed Ones." Odin noted. "Perhaps a more direct intervention is needed."

"Sir, pardon me, but I have to object." Gretchen said. "While I did not always agree with their choices, I do believe in the Chosen."

"What are you saying?" Odin asked.

"She is saying what I have been trying to tell you, Odin." Sandra said as she stepped onto the platform. "Like the Charmed Ones, the Chosen will follow their own path. And they will continue to fight for the greater good the best way they know how."

"So you would do nothing?" Odin asked. "Should we allow them to become selfish and petty as the Charmed Ones?"

"If we do not trust them, we will only drive them further away." Sandra said. "We can help and guide them, but we cannot force our rule onto them."

"Fine." Odin replied reluctantly. "But when they screw up, the responsibility will be on your shoulders, Sandra."

Without waiting for a response, Odin turned and walked away. Sandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm fine." Sandra replied. "I am proud of you, Gretchen. You made the right choice. It takes a good Whitelighter to recognize their own limits and to decide what is best for their charges."

"Thank you." Gretchen said humbly.

"I have a new charge for you." Sandra said. "A young witch that will test those limits. She has the power to shapeshift and owns her own shop."

Xxx

In the early afternoon, Violet retreated to her room. Yesterday had been a long day and she had barely slept all night. Hopefully she could sleep now knowing that her parents knew the truth and were okay with it. She dropped the envelope on her desk and fell down on the bed for a little nap. However, the envelope kept drawing her attention. It contained a letter about her adoption, and although she never cared about knowing her biological parents, having the answers in front of her was very temping. Eventually Violet caved and grabbed the letter, she tore it open and began reading.

_Dear Violet,_

_After everything that happened, we decided that it was time for you to know the truth. From the moment you came into our lives, we knew you were special. However, we never realized quite how special you were. We never knew about magic, but there is something you should know._

_Sadly, we don't know who your biological parents are. We never met them, only the man that handed you to us. He said that you were important and that you needed a safe, normal home. He would not tell us more and we were afraid to ask. We were just so happy to have you._

_If you want to find your biological parents and answers, we support you. The only information we can give you is this. You were given to us on the night of your birth by a man named Gideon at the Grace Cathedral on Nobb Hill. We wish there was more we could tell you._

_Love, your parents_

Xxx

The End


End file.
